Safe and Sound (Once Upon a time)
by Demisavedme
Summary: A broken nine year old Emma Swan runs away from her foster home to storybrooke to escape her past, and hurt. The afraid young girl is found by Mary margret. Will Mary find out her past? Will she allow the girl to stay? Will Emma find out who Mary really is to her? (Sorry I SUCK at summaries. please give this a chance) Warning: Mentions of rape,and abuse. Cutting. Eating disorder.


Emma's Point of View:

I through a weird town called storybrooke and saw a sigh 'Grannys' and ran into the restaurant and rushed towards the

bathroom in full speed. I collapsed on the floor as tears rushed down my

face. My small body was curled in a ball as I unwrapped myself and took

a blade out of my shoe. I've been in foster home to foster home and I

can't take it anymore. I was 9 years old and honestly I'm so small I look

like I'm four.

My parents left me in the side of the road and since then I'v been alone

and passed around like a box of candy, meaning foster homes. I slowly

traced the bruises, and scars, even though some are self-inflicted. ,

people told me to kill myself. Every day, I was tormented and tortured

beyond anything I could hold. Every day, I was forced to repeat this

miserable pattern over and over again. I stared numbly down at the blood

on my thighs; the blade now in my hands.

Was this really the only possible solution? The only thing that I believed

could fix things? Yes, it was. Or, at least, it had been, for as long as I

could remember. It could be worse, I tried to comfort myself,

absentmindedly tracing the previous scars with the tip of the blade and

trailing blood all over my thigh. I shook my head at myself as I pressed

the blade harder down on my thigh; the only path to let my pent up misery

and anger out. Memories clouded my mind, making me believe that there

really was no other way to stop the pain.

Everyone foster parent I've had since three and up has been miserable. I

didn't want to do this any longer. My sobs could be heard from a mill away

as I traced the scars some more. I felt a knock on the door as I quickly

cleaned the blood off and hide my body head to toe.

"Is someone in there?" I concerned voice said behind my stall. Why would

she care? I knew it was a woman cause I could see her shoes, and heard

her voice clearly. I whimpered a little as my door opened and a women

with short black hair, and a kind face stood in front of me with a sad gaze.

I didn't dare look in her eyes any longer. My small size was finally useful.

The women kneeled down to my level as I started to hysterically cry from

fear. I started to have a panic attack when the woman's arms went

around my small frame and I was lifted up.

I had my arms tightened around her neck, and my legs firmly around her

skinny waist. I felt soothed, and I felt safe for once in my life.. Like I knew

this women. When I finally calmed down I pulled away slightly with a

tomato red face and looked into her eyes, "I'm Mary margaret," She

started, "And you dear?" She finished, with a soothing touch like no other.

I look down with a small frown, "Emma.. Emma Swan," I murmur as she

lifted my chin. I felt tears again when she asked, "Where are your

parents"

"Sweetheart, talk to me," She begged.

I looked back up at her with fresh tears in my eyes. I slightly shook my

head while whispering, "I can't tell you… because I got none" I said with a

small frown.

The lady frowned a deep frown and looked as if she was in deep thought,

"Would you like to stay the night?" She asked as I shake my head scared,

"O-Okay," I finished to scared to decline her offer though I've never been

treated so good.

We had finally reached Mary's house when I felt myself lifted out of the

seat. I pretended to be asleep and didn't open my eyes. I felt my body

being laid on a comfy bed when I felt lips press against my forehead I

tensed.

"Shh Emma. It's alright darling. You're safe and sound with me,," She started, "Goodnight little

Swan" With that she closed the door and darkness overtook me.

*Dream*

 _"Maya? Come out, come out, wherever you are."_

 _Hearing the close proximity of his voice sent a cold chill down my spine. I huffed my knees_

 _tighter to my chest squeezing my eyes shut. This was a game, a game that he had always won._

 _He made me hide, he enjoyed the fear he instilled in me each time. He thrived off the idea of me_

 _cowering in fear, begging him to stop. He always found me, wherever hid, no matter how fast I_

 _ran. Like a lion to its prey he always caught me._

 _"Maya, you've been a naughty girl." He drunkenly slurred._

 _A whimper escaped my lips as rough hands wrapped around my ankles. Roughly pulling me_

 _from under my bed, a scream escaped my lips as I was greeted by his cold, haunting eyes. A_

 _sick grin planted on his face as he said. "There you are, shhh don't scream I'm here to protect_

 _daddy's got you. He'll make you feel real good."'_

 _My body fell limp as his hands latched onto my shorts tugging them down with such force the_

 _thin fabric ripped. He was an animal and i was his prey. The cool air hit my naked bottom only for_

 _a second before it was places by a burning pain as he forced himself on me. Grunting._

*End Dream*

A/N: Hope you liked this first chapter. Please don't be too harsh I suck at fanfics :)


End file.
